


[vid] subject to the requirements of the service

by rachelindeed



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Nature, Naval Warfare, The Galapagos Islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Life, healing, and exploration; death, injury, and war — they're two sides of the same coin on the HMS Surprise, and all subject to the requirements of the service.





	[vid] subject to the requirements of the service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tartiflette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartiflette/gifts).

> Content warning: some blood, wounds, war violence, implied trauma  
Visual warning: some quick fiery flashes due to canons and guns firing  
Auditory warning: a roll of thunder at the very end
> 
> The music was composed by Antonio Vivaldi in 1723. It's an excerpt from the _Summer_ suite of his Four Seasons Concerto, performed by The Divertissement Chamber Orchestra.


End file.
